The Ghost Girl Princess (Disney and BBC Style)
Disney and BBC's Movies Spoof of "The Swan Princess (1994)". It Appeared on YouTube on March 1st 2020. Cast: *Princess Odette (Human) - Wendy (Bob the Builder) *Princess Odette (Swan) - Akiko (Wishfart) *Prince Derek - Bob the Builder *Lord Rothbart - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Jean Bob - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Speed - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Puffin - Puffin (Wishfart) *Bromley - Manny Garcia (Handy Manny) *Lord Rogers - Robert (Bob the Builder) *Queen Uberta - Dorothy (Bob the Builder) *King Willam - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) *Bridgette the Witch - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *Chamberlain - Prince Hugo (Sofia the First) *The Great Animal - Dark Truder (The Zula Patrol) *Gators - Cats (Cats and Dogs) *Bird Uberta - Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Lizard Rogers - Spike (The Land Before Time) *Pig Chamberlain - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Monkey Bromley - Dodger (Oliver and Company) Other Cast: *Bridgette as Odette - Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Fly - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Dragon - Scar (The Lion King 1994) *Mouse - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Young/Preteen/Teen Odette - Young Wendy (Bob the Builder) *Young/Preteen/Teen Derek - Young Bob the Builder *Young/Teen Bromley - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Two Maidens - Rosie Redd and Mandarin Orange (Rainbow Rangers) *Farmers - Drake and Josh *Target Animals - Various Balto and Homeward Bound Characters * Movie Used: *The Swan Princess (1994) Clips Used: *Bob the Builder (1998) *Bob the Builder (2015) *Cyberchase (2002) *The Land Before Time Series (1988-2016) *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) *FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) *Wishfart (2017) *Handy Manny (2006) *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) *Sofia the First (2013) *The Zula Patrol (2005) *Cats and Dogs (2001) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) *Rainbow Rangers (2018) *Drake and Josh (2004) *Drake and Josh Go Hollywood (2006) *Balto (1995) *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto III: Winds of Change (2004) *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) Voices: * Kate Harbour as Wendy * Neil Morrissey as Bob Scenes: Quotes: Gallery: Wnedy.jpeg|Wendy as Princess Odette (Human) Akiko.png|Akiko as Princess Odette (Swan) Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Prince Derek Hacker.jpeg|Hacker as Lord Rothbart Petrie.jpg|Petrie as Jean Bob BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda as Speed Puffin.png.jpg|Puffin as Puffin Manny Garcia.png|Manny Garcia as Bromley Robert.png|Robert as Lord Rogers Dorothy.png|Dorothy as Queen Uberta Mr. Bentley.jpg|Mr. Bentley as King William Sofia The First 3.png|Princess Sofia as Bridgette the Witch Prince Hugo 2.png|Prince Hugo as Chamberlain Dark Truder.png|Dark Truder as The Great Animal Ruby (The Land Before Time).jpg|Ruby as Bird Uberta Spike land before time.jpg|Spike as Lizard Rogers Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa as Pig Chamberlain Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Monkey Bromley Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Bridgette as Odette Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba as Fly Scar.jpg|Scar as Dragon Pepper Clark.jpg|Pepper Clark as Mouse Young Wendy.jpg|Young Wendy as Young/Pre-Teen/Teenage Odette Young Bob.jpg|Young Bob the Builder as Young/Pre-Teen/Teenage Derek Marco Diaz.png|Marco Diaz as Young/Teenage Bromley Rosieredd.png|Rosie Redd Mandarinorange.png|and Mandarin Orange as Two Maidens Category:Disney and BBC Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:The Swan Princess Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs